


To End It All

by AsexualZucchini



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Existential Crisis, Sean isn't in this, Sort Of, Stars, Suicide, and depressed, chase is sad, the sea, they're kinda personalised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualZucchini/pseuds/AsexualZucchini
Summary: Chase is depressed and goes to his favourite spot, a cliff overlooking the sea, to die and finally be at peace with himself.
Kudos: 2





	To End It All

The night was quiet. The air was crisp and smelt of salt. Far from civilisation, the only lights came from the car parked metres from the edge of the cliff. The trees on either side of the road grew densely, and that was where he was, in the trees, walking towards the cliff. This was his favourite spot and he came here often, sometimes twice a day. He loved coming here at night, looking at the sky, the stars and their reflections on the distant water. He never stood at the edge of the cliff, choosing to sit instead, but he had no qualms now. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave this time, or stay here forever, living peacefully as a memory in the minds of those who knew him. Alas, he was stalling. He already knew the answer. He wasn’t going to leave until he was carried away, either by the tide, the currents, or perhaps the chance, however unlikely, that someone came looking for him. He walked to the edge and looked down. The sea was calm, waves lapping gently against the shore, not the roughness of the waves he was used to. It seemed… inviting, like the sea wanted him to join it. He was unsure though, he didn’t know the sea, didn’t know what horror lay in waiting deep down in the depths, at the bottom where the sunlight never reached, or now, where he could only see the reflection of the moon and the stars.   
Falling…  
Falling…  
Falling…  
Would it hurt?  
The thought came into his head at the wrong time. He supposed it would be like belly-flopping into a pool, but more painful. And suddenly, he wasn’t at peace anymore. Oh, how he wished he could turn back time, perhaps find another way, or fix his mistakes. He exhaled. What good would it do him? Would anyone accept his apology, or had he wasted too many chances? He sighed and closed his eyes. It was too late anyway.  
Falling…  
Concrete.  
He sank after hitting the water but he was blissfully unaware. The water exploded upwards, a weak parody of the roughness that he was used to seeing, only to flatten into calm stillness, just like how he would be until nothing remained.

They watched. They didn’t care, this was only one of many that claimed they loved and knew them, before ceasing to exist. They outnumber the humans. They always have. They are older than the humans, and they will continue to exist long after the humans fade from memory. They will continue to watch, hung up in the sky like fairy lights wound around the headboard of a bed.  
Always thinking they are so insignificant, don’t the humans realise that they make up part of them? Iron is found in the humans and in them. So why were the humans so quick to spill blood? They will never know. And they found they couldn’t bring themselves to care. What were the humans to them? Insignificant. Nothing more, nothing less. They don’t care who the humans are, or what they do. They are but life forms, so far away, from all but one, that the ones that love them, hate to bask in the warmth of the closest. The humans are ever-changing, but who are they to care. They are but stars, and the stars and don’t care. The stars don’t know the humans.

We love him. We know him. We remember him. We make up part of the anatomy of his species. It is great to be with him. We will keep him safe. We will preserve him, for years to come. He will be ours. We will protect him, and return him. We keep the humans alive, we help them grow, but this human claims to not know us because of what we hide. It hurts us, to not be loved by someone that we know, but at least he cares enough to notice that we are not our usual self. That, for once, we are calm and not raging and thrashing against the cliff, standing so tall above us. We want nothing more than to be with him, return him to what he once was, but that is no longer possible.

And Chase Brody was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. So this is possibly going to get a second chapter. I don't know, this came to mind, so I wrote it but if you enjoy it, I will continue it, maybe with the others' point of view. Who knows? Thanks! :)


End file.
